This invention relates to a producing apparatus and a producing method of a film with through-holes.
In order to make a thin film (for example, 0.03 to 0.08 mm in thick) with through-holes, a stretching apparatus and a punching apparatus are generally used. A thicker plastic film is heated and stretched to a target thickness by means of a stretching apparatus. Then, through-holes are punched in the plastic film by means of the punching apparatus.
However, since separate two apparatus (that is, the stretching apparatus and the punching apparatus) are needed, the whole equipment for producing the film with through-holes is complicated. Further, since the conventional producing method necessities separate two processes (that is, the stretching process and the punching process), the whole process for producing the film with through-holes is complicated.